


No Pain, No Gain

by Salacious_Sovereign



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Lolicon, Masochism, Master/Slave, Older Man/Younger Woman, Prostitution, Rough Sex, Spanking, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:35:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26365054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salacious_Sovereign/pseuds/Salacious_Sovereign
Summary: Lucy Loud needs some money to fund her occult fascination, and allowance only goes so far. So she's set up her own business, offering herself for a particular niche service that she could easily fulfill.After all, suffering is really the most enjoyable activity for her dark little heart...
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	No Pain, No Gain

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not condone any sexual activity with or towards minors. It is a crime almost everywhere worldwide for a reason. Children can not consent, as they have not developed enough nor been taught enough to do so. Keep it fictional.

Lucy Loud needed money. This was a fact, newly trudged up like a corpse from the grave, only this gave her no feeling of delight. She'd been ready to try out some new rituals in a book she'd gotten, but some of the reagents needed were _expensive_. Her allowance wouldn't fund this sort of expense anytime soon, and with ten other siblings to think about asking for more was a surefire negative. So there was only one other path for her to take:

She'd have to get a job.

But finding a place that would employ an eight year-old was hard, especially one that'd also let her go to school alongside it. So she'd have to make her own business, but what did she have to offer that people would want to pay for? Mowing lawns or taking out trash sounded too menial for the amount of money she was looking to get. So, she'd been trying to get inspiration for a business that would work.

Then one night, it was as if all the stars aligned. She was browsing on the family computer, looking at the forums of one of her macabre sites, when she saw a thread that was having a conversation about masochism. She'd definitely known what that word meant and it intrigued her anytime she thought about it, so she decided to dive in deeper. It was a bunch of guys discussing how they'd like to get, to put it in their terms, a "Little masochistic slut to fuck and hurt", and she put herself in that place for a bit, growing wet at the thoughts it brought. Lucy traveled further down the conversation, intrigued and growing more aroused as they were talking about doing this to a girl. Until finally, she came across the topic of paying for a girl to do this to.

Prostitution! She hadn't even considered that, since it'd been bashed into her head at anytime that sort of subject was brought up that it was wrong and she shouldn't ever consider it. But the way these men were talking about it, it sounded like she'd be making boatloads of cash, and that was absolutely what she needed right now. Besides, they always say that if you have enough fun at work, it stops being work, so why not hit two birds with one stone? She'd be getting the money she needed to buy her personal ritual reagents, and even more for whatever she wanted!

Of course, it would also let her explore this beautiful fascination with pain and pleasure that she'd been curious about for a while now. Combined with the taboo nature of being a prostitute, a _whore_ , the thought almost made her cum on the spot and she had to quickly and quietly finish herself off with her fingers to continue focusing on her newfound task of setting up her business.

And so she'd set up her business, advertising herself on those forums under a fake name, offering her services to any who'd want them. And they did, but unfortunately no one had the cash to afford her, even though she'd gone a little low on what she'd researched prostitutes costing due to her own inexperience hindering her ability. But then one day, a user stopped by her, and requested her services, willing to pay her double to come to his place and do the dirty deed with him, however he wanted, for a whole night.

She'd grown horribly wet at seeing the message, the thoughts of what dark, depraved things this man would want to do with her tiny little body got her libido racing, and she eagerly accepted. She was surprised to see she'd received a quarter of the payment within a half hour of her posting the reply, the man telling her she'd get the other three-thirds when the job was finished. She was given a set of instructions on where and when to go, a weekday during school, and realized that she'd have to find a way to be able to do her new job without her family finding out, especially if it was overnight.

So, she'd asked the man if they could change to a weekend, telling him the date he'd asked for interfered with her life at school, and he hastily accepted the revision. Relieved that her request came to fruition so flawlessly, she made plans to contact her friend Haiku to cover for her, asking her at lunch the next day. She'd reluctantly asked Lucy for the details, since she didn't want to facilitate any activities that were too illicit.

But the second Lucy told her about the details of her job, Haiku was entirely on board and showing more energy than Lucy had ever seen from her fellow goth, told her that she'd totally cover for Lucy on one condition: she got all the details afterwards. A nervous nod from the younger girl had her relax in her seat a bit, and they both spent their lunch talking excitedly about what Lucy would be doing.

The day came closer and closer, and Lucy decided that since she had some money now and she wanted to do her best, she'd prepare as best she could, and so she went online to buy some purchases that would help her job, namely a set of small lingerie for herself. She'd almost bought a small dildo to help prepare her, but upon messaging her client with a couple of extra details about her age and virginity, he'd been adamant about wanting to take that for himself, and so she hadn't gone through with her purchase.

Then the day came. Saturday at three o'clock, she'd left her house with a packed bag under the guise of staying the night at her friend Haiku's place, and with a kiss goodbye to her mother, had set off to the address given to her. She'd walked to an upscale neighborhood, where the yards were perfectly maintained by teams of gardeners and more than three times as large as her whole house's property. Fence after fence she'd walked by, some finely constructed wood, some strong and sturdy stone, but eventually she came to the front of the address she was given, and looked upon the gate in awe.

It was a massive ten-foot tall wrought iron gate, almost solid walls of metal with a circle painted white at the center of either door. The large "M"'s stood out in stylized cursive in the center of these circles, providing a very striking image. Lucy looked to the side and found a button with a small speaker next to it, and hesitantly pressed it.

"Yes?" an adult voice called out, male if going by the deep sound.

"Luc-I mean, I'm here for a job. I'm from the website Crypts and Cobwebs, username BattyGirl08?" she spoke into the small device, noting how ridiculous she sounded saying it all out loud.

"One moment madam." and then nothing. So she stood and waited, what must have been minutes feeling like hours at the nervousness of being sent home, of this all being one big prank to get her in a vulnerable and illegal state to pick on and incarcerate.

Her worries proved themselves unfounded when the device came to life again. "Very well miss Batty, please enter and come to the front door, we will have a staff member waiting for you." and the gates moved on their own, startling her with a loud creak as they opened to let her gain entry into this almost surreal-ly opulent manor. She hurried through, worried that they would shut on her if she didn't, and came across a beautifully crafted lawn, with topiaries of all sorts of macabre subjects like bats and spiders dotting the lawn, creating a scene like a demented version of Alice and Wonderland, and Lucy delighted in the feeling it gave her.

She walked up the grey stone path, her hands gliding across the black iron that framed it, and eventually came across the house itself, although Manor would have been a more appropriate term. It loomed over her, three stories tall and as wide as four school buses lined up. The gothic style of the architecture combined with the dark wood and alabaster trim gave it a grim feeling, as if the house was haunted or cursed, and anyone who entered would share it's fate.

Lucy was in heaven.

She almost skipped up the steps, emboldened by the aesthetics of her surroundings, and saw a large double door, made out of finely crafted wood, with large knockers shaped like bats holding skull outlines in the center of either. She gleefully reached up and gave one a knock, the loud thuds emanating to her loudly. It only took a moment, but the door was answered by a tall, older man. He wore black pants and shoes, both very expensive looking, with a fancy suit jacket and even fancier looking white undershirt, completed with a handkerchief in the breast pocket and a black bowtie situated around the neck. All in all, a classic well-trained butler look.

The man himself gave across an air of both formality and welcome, evident in the way he spoke. "Welcome. Do come in, Miss Batty. I am Alastair, servant to the lord who is expecting you in the sitting room. I shall now escort you there." He turned to walk down the hall Lucy set to follow.

As she traipsed behind the tall man, she looked around at her surroundings. It gave off an old, esteemed feel, with the polished granite and well maintained wood that made up the walls and floors. The theme of black with white accent had continued here, and the decorations served to add to the nobility of the home, with paintings and statues of dark creatures paced evenly along the wall, broken up by the occasional dresser or side table.

Eventually Alastair stopped, turning on a dime, his tailcoat swishing around him, and fixed his almost stern gaze upon Lucy once more. "My lord is inside here, have a pleasant visit, Miss Batty."

As he walked off, Lucy placed a hand on the door hesitantly. What if this lord didn't like her, if she didn't meet his standards? He was obviously very well accomplished, and it now seemed like she'd gone over her head by accepting this job. She pushed these thoughts to the side, resolute in doing a good job, twisted the handle, and opened the door.

She entered into a small sitting room, with two black velvet chairs with wooden frames situated across a black glossy table on which a large white doily sat. The walls were decorated with large luxurious curtains, giving off the impression there was a window where there clearly wasn't. An opulent rug sat under the furniture, accenting the cozy but dour surroundings, and a warm but strangely white fire crackled in the granite fireplace along the wall.

But that wasn't what grabbed Lucy's attention. No, it was the supposed Lord himself, capital absolutely necessary. Sitting in one of the high-backed velvet chairs, his thin, long features were collapsed upon the seat in a way that seemed both lackadaisical and entirely planned all at once. He gripped a silver goblet in deathly pale hands, loosely held up to his lips, taking a long drink, and soon lowered it to reveal sharp features, a face that looked almost triangular in shape. A pointed goatee covered his chin, and silky black hair flowed down to his shoulders. A thin, eloquent mustache sat under his almost knife-like nose. And she finally met his gaze, intense crimson eyes met hers, and he placed down his goblet upon a silver tray she hadn't noticed before.

"Ah" he began, silvery voice carrying across the room to caress her ears. "So the young one has arrived. I am Lord Malachai Mortem, and I welcome you to my humble abode." And as he finished his lips pulled apart, showing his brilliant white teeth and inhumanly long canines to the girl.

Lucy almost fainted on the spot.


End file.
